


Original Battle Bond Pokemon

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: Just a rant and my own created OC Pokemon that can go through Battle Bond with Ash.





	Original Battle Bond Pokemon

Ash's Pikachu in comparison to normal Pikachu

 

Pikachu (normal)

Health: 35

Attack: 55

Defense: 40

Sp. Attack: 50

Sp. Defense: 50

Speed: 90

 

Ash's Pikachu

Health: 100

Attack: 130

Defense: 115

Sp. Attack: 140

Sp. Defense: 108

Speed: 120

 

Ash's God Pikachu

Health: 150

Attack: 175

Defense: 180

Sp. Attack: 190

Sp. Defense: 178

Speed: 172

* * *

 

Ah, don't we all wish Ash would get his own Lucario? It's such an awesome Pokemon, especially with its Mega Evolution. You know what would be even better than a Mega Lucario? For Lucario to undergo Battle Bond with Ash. Here are the stats:

Lucario

Health: 70

Attack: 110

Defense: 70

Sp. Attack: 115

Sp. Defense: 70

Speed: 90

 

Ash's Lucario

Health: 95

Attack: 125

Defense: 115

Sp. Attack: 125

Sp. Defense: 120

Speed: 115

 

Mega Lucario

Health: 70

Attack: 145

Defense: 88

Sp. Attack: 140

Sp. Defense: 70

Speed: 112

 

Ash-Lucario

Health: 95

Attack: 180

Defense: 183

Sp. Attack: 187

Sp. Defense: 191

Speed: 168

Aura Sphere increases from 80 Power to 100 Power & has 100% accuracy 

Hidden Ability: Justified - Attack increased by one stage whenever hit by a dark type attack.

* * *

 

Let's be honest, the Battle Bond of Ash-Greninja in the games could really use of lot of improvements. Why do they have to KO an enemy before it activates? Why can't it just activate immediately like in the anime?

Greninja

Health: 72

Attack: 95

Defense: 67

Sp. Attack: 103

Sp. Defense: 71

Speed: 122

 

Ash's Greninja

Health: 105

Attack: 110

Defense: 100

Sp. Attack: 117

Sp. Defense: 103

Speed: 126

 

Ash-Greninja (in game)

Health: 72

Attack: 145

Defense: 67

Sp. Attack: 153

Sp. Defense: 71

Speed: 132

Water Shuriken increases from 15 Power to 20 Power, & hits 3 times for an average 60 Power

 

Ash-Greninja (my OC)

Health: 105

Attack: 185

Defense: 184

Sp. Attack: 192

Sp. Defense: 188

Speed: 178

Water Shuriken increases from 15 Power to 90 Power, and hits once.

Battle Bond - increases Attack and Sp. Attack by 1 stage for each turn. Can stack up to 3 times, only then can Ash-Greninja use the special move 'Infinity Shuriken'

Infinity Shuriken 

Type: Water

Prerequisite: Water Shuriken

Accuracy: 100%

Power: 210 

Hidden Ability: Speed Boost - increases Speed for every turn.

 

* * *

 

 

Charizard

Health: 78

Attack: 84

Defense: 78

Sp. Attack: 109

Sp. Defense: 85

Speed: 100

 

Ash's Charizard

Health: 102

Attack: 110

Defense: 108

Sp. Attack: 130

Sp. Defense: 107

Speed: 115

 

Mega Charizard X

Health: 78

Attack: 130

Defense: 111

Sp. Attack: 130

Sp. Defense: 85

Speed: 100

 

Mega Charizard Y

Health: 78

Attack: 104

Defense: 78

Sp. Attack: 159

Sp. Defense: 115

Speed: 100

 

Ash-Charizard

Health: 102

Attack: 182

Defense: 188

Sp. Attack: 194

Sp. Defense: 187

Speed: 155

Ash-Charizard changes from Fire/Flying to our favorite Fire/Dragon type upon transforming.

Dragon Rush increases from 100 Power to 120 Power and has 90% accuracy. 

Hidden Ability: Drought - turns sunlight extremely harsh in battles. Solar Beam does not need to charge. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
